words and actions
by Celesgami
Summary: Love was a word that often went unspoken between the two of them, and that included right now. Not because they didn't feel it, but because why waste breathe on saying it when you could show it in so many different ways? [post TOX, judexmilla]


**i judexmilla'd again oops**

**i got a lot of reviews on my last judexmilla to make it longer, so here's four pages of pure, shameless fluff for you in its place.**

**tbh i'm not even sure when this takes place, but i haven't played/watched tox2 yet, so none of this is canon here. just imagine this happening in an alternate future or something idk (maybe like two of three years after the first game?)**

* * *

It never mattered that they were so different from each other. Not that it had ever made any difference in the first place. After all, they always say that you can't help who you fall in love with. Even if your soul mate (Jude knew by now that he would never doubt this to be true) was the mysterious, all-powerful Lord of Spirits, Milla Maxwell.

To everyone else, Milla was a distant, untouchable spirit. There were still many believed that the Spirit Lord didn't even watch the human world anymore. But, of course, no one knew Milla better than Jude did. He was the only one who had seen her as the caring, strong, convicted person she always was. He had seen her at her highs and her lows, felt the warmth of her hands in his own, touched her smooth skin with gentle, awed fingers…

…B-but, _anyway_, Jude understood Milla, and she understood him, perhaps better than he did himself. So Jude was always ready to accept her into his life once more, and bid her a fond, but sad farewell when her duties called her away.

And that was why the former medical student had dropped all of his current plans that evening and was now walking with her through Nia Kheria, casting lingering glances at her soft expression as she strode quietly through her birthplace. Her streaked golden hair flowed behind her like it was part of the wind itself, her rose-colored eyes fixed thoughtfully on the ground as she continued her pace. He didn't really know what she had come for yet, but it wasn't like Jude was going to refuse her. He didn't think he ever could, really.

"Jude," Milla spoke suddenly in her usual brisk tone, lifting her head to turn her attention to him, "how is everything?"

Jude blinked back at her, a bit confused by her question. "Um… Well, we've been making great bounds in our spyrite research, and –"

"No, that's not what I meant." She cut him off, giving him a slightly amused smile. "I was asking how _you're_ doing. I know it's been a while since I've come to see you. And be honest with me."

Her last words killed Jude's automatic response of 'I'm fine', and he shuffled his feet. They had paused at the mouth of the path to the Spiritway, and Jude tried to focus his view on that instead of the fuchsia eyes that always seemed to make his heart race a thousand miles a minute. "Well… I've been…" He let out a deep sigh. "Stressed. And tired. I can't even think of the last time I had a decent night's sleep. My work's been shoving me away from seeing everyone, and I…" Jude's voice tried to waver, but he continued. "I-I've missed you, Milla…"

Milla's face shifted to an apologetic frown, but Jude could see the same sad sympathy deep in her eyes. Being apart wasn't easy for either of them. "Forgive me, Jude. I never meant to stay away for this long." The sincerity of her reply made a trace of warmthn spread through Jude's chest. "This… This isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Stealing hours away together, only to be torn apart all over again."

Gently, Jude took Milla's hand, lifting it and twining her fingers with his so that they were palm to palm. They both relaxed, the nagging weariness in his body lifting like a gust had simply blown it away. "It doesn't matter to me, Milla. These chances to see you… They're worth it. You're _always_ worth it."

A pale pink blush spread across both of their faces, and Milla gazed at their entwined hands with a look so warm Jude realized that he _could_ love her even more than he thought.

Love was a word that often went unspoken between the two of them, and that included right now. Not because they didn't feel it, but because why waste breathe on saying it when you could show it in so many different ways? From the common handholding that Jude would initiate (usually with a nervous embarrassment that Milla found completely adorable) to the varying actions of Milla, which could include anything from hugging to kissing, or to more… intimate situations, all of them held more care and wonder than the phrase "I love you" ever could to them.

So Jude leaned forward so that his forehead rested against hers, ignoring the heat that prickled underneath his skin at such close contact, giving her the look. The look that, to Milla, was a confession, a reassurance, and an eternal vow all at once.

"Let's go somewhere, Jude. Somewhere we can… forget about everything for a little while."

* * *

They didn't know when they had decided to go to Milla's Shrine, but it's where they ended up, regardless. As soon as they made it up the steps, completely in sync to the point where someone could even think that Lilium Orbs were in play, the two of them practically rushed inside, pulling the fabric entrance closed so that the walls were dappled with shadow. Milla's arms were wreathed around the former student's upper back in an instant, her gloved fingers brushing the hair on the nape of Jude's neck as her lips searched for his. In return, Jude's hands found their place on the Spirit Lord's hips as they fell into their familiar routine, moving closer to her to help her finish her search.

Whenever they kissed, Jude always thought that their lips fit together like the missing pieces of a puzzle, filling him with a sense of wholeness he'd never known before. She really was his other half, the one who was everything he wasn't and never truly would be, in his eyes.

But that was okay, because she was Milla Maxwell, and he couldn't imagine it being anyone else.

A sound of pleasure was released against Jude's mouth, Milla's eyes opening just slightly to meet Jude's, still moving in a unison that vaguely reminded him of their countless hours of fighting by each other's side; never faltering, always reading the other's thoughts and actions with complete accuracy. But now, in contrast to the sharp, harsh movements of battle, they moved with the gentle smoothness of a dance.

Boldly, Milla pulled away, grasping the edges of Jude's lab coat and pulling them from his shoulders. Following her lead, he shrugged the article of clothing from his body, tugging Milla's armguards and gloves so that they too fell to the hard wood floor, making the clattering sound echo against the walls. They both ceased in further action for a moment as Jude took both of her now uncovered hands, relishing the warmth of her skin against his own. Slowly, Jude lifted them both toward his face, peppering her fingers with soft, feather-light kisses.

The gesture touched Milla's heart, and she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth in a rush of affection. Before, she had only been focused on her mission of protecting the world, without truly knowing just how complex humans really were. But then, this human boy came into her life and taught her so much, Milla couldn't imagine life without him. She still cared about fulfilling her mission, and would strive to fulfill it until the end of days, but the way she felt for Jude was completely different altogether, a feeling that made her stomach twist into knots and almost made her tremble with just how _strong_ it was.

As if it would last longer than the lifespan of the world itself.

Time stopped in its tracks as they locked eyes, the background becoming a blur as they gradually began to lose themselves in each other. All of their duties and worries became distant memories, fading to nothing in the present moment. Jude had mentioned it once to Rowen before in passing, but he wasn't lying when he said that Milla had the ability to cut through his troubling thoughts like they were no worse than a monster beneath her blade.

Filled with a bliss that he felt he couldn't contain, the black-haired boy passionately pressed his lips to Milla's once more, this time with more fervor and strength. He could tell he caught the Spirit Lord by surprise by her delayed reaction time, but she gave back just the same amount of eager desire, trailing her fingers down his arms with a playful touch. She opened her mouth slightly, like an invitation for him to go further, and Jude took it, not wanting to disappoint. Smoothly, his tongue slid past her soft lips, the underlying sweet taste making a groan rise from his throat.

When Milla reciprocated, Jude felt a shudder like lightning run through his spine.

Both of their faces were flushed hot when they finally broke away, breathing a little heavier as they tried to make up for the current lack of air in their lungs. Absently, Jude ran his fingers through Milla's wild golden locks, touching foreheads once more and searching her vivid eyes with his own. Communicating messages to one another through looks and glances was a common occurrence when they had travelled together, and now he could read her expression just as if it were his favorite book.

_I'm always here for you. Always._ Milla's gaze was unflinchingly convicted.

Jude blinked slowly back at her, his eyes glowing like the sunrise. _I know. And so am I._

There were a few seconds of silence. "Do you… get to stay here long?" Jude asked, waiting for the usual reluctant decline, even though he always found himself hoping for more.

"…" Milla didn't speak immediately, looking past him with a slightly thoughtful expression. "I'm sure that Muzét and the Four will be fine for a little while without me. I'll stay with you until tomorrow morning." She decided, unable to hide the smile that curved her lips.

Happiness tingled through Jude's chest, and he pulled the Spirit Lord closer, pressing his face into the curve of her neck. She returned his embrace, letting out a content sigh that ruffled the hair that was tucked behind his ear. "Thank you, Milla. Thank you..." He murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in her familiar scent.

"Let's just rest here, for a while." Milla suggested, noticing the dying light of the setting sun outside. "I think you deserve at least one night of well-earned rest, don't you think?"

She chuckled a bit when Jude yawned at the mentioning of sleep, pulling away to kneel down and grab his coat off of the floor. She settled down with it bundled in her lap, patting the spot next to her with other hand. Following her lead, he sat down by her side, taking the white fabric and draping it over both of their shoulders. "You don't mind lying on the floor?" Jude asked her, a light-hearted hint to his tone.

Milla placed her hand over his, shaking her head. "Not if I'm with you."

Jude nodded in agreement, curling his fingers around the back of her palm. They leaned back slowly, resting their heads against the intricately patterned wood underneath, just watching each other's faces as the light from outside became dimmer and dimmer. But even in the pale light of the moon, Milla's eyes held a soft light within, like a flickering candle. At some point, Jude shifted closer to her, reaching one arm around her midsection. Right now, at this moment, he wanted to be complete aware of her presence, to notice all of the things that he loved about her so much.

"I'm glad you're here, Milla."

Jude closed his eyes, beginning to give in to the blackness of sleep, when he felt a gentle kiss press against his cheek, along with a murmur. "I'm glad too, Jude."

And then he knew that even if they could never be truly together, he would never feel the same way about anyone as he did for Milla. No one else would be able to take her place in his heart.

That was okay, though, because he knew that she felt the same exact way. And that was all he needed to be happy.


End file.
